


The Failed Mission

by NotALemon



Series: The Crystal Grumps [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Big Ball of Angst, Cannibalism, Crystal Grumps, Gem Fusion, Gen, I'm Sorry, Self-Hatred, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin, Dan, and Brian are on a mission to find the cluster. It doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Failed Mission

“What’re we looking for again?” Dan asked, clutching his mic tightly and glancing around the stone tunnel.

 

Arin looked around the corner and shook his head. “The Cluster. Or something that could lead us to it.”

 

“Like what?” 

 

“Not sure. We’ll know when we find it.” Arin brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. “I hope.”

 

Dan cautiously followed Arin. “Where’s Brian where you need him?” He mumbled under his breath and grabbed the back of Arin’s shirt.

 

Brian mentally nudged him. Dan smiled to himself and felt a rush of safety. He wasn’t paying attention to Arin and ran into him when he stopped.

 

“Watch where you’re going!” Arin whisper-shouted at Dan. 

 

“Well why’d you stop?” Dan asked, steadying himself. 

 

Arin was looking around when he stared over Dan’s shoulder. His eyes were wide. “That.” He pointed his laser at it.

 

Dan’s stomach dropped. He turned to face whatever it was and got into a crouch. The abomination used its candy-colored hands to crawl closer to them. 

 

“Oh God, what is that?!” Dan screamed, holding his mic to his mouth. 

 

Arin swallowed hard and hit the monster with a laser. “Gem fusions!” He shouted, running up to it.

 

“That’s not a gem fusion. Brian!” 

 

Brian showed up in front of them. _“What is it?”_

 

“Monsters. Wanting to kill us!” Dan put his mic down. 

 

“They’re not monsters. They’re fucking gems!” Arin held up the gem. Half yellow, half lime green. Dan stared at the gem.

 

“Shards?!”

 

Brian held Dan’s arm and locked eyes for a second before shaking his head.

 

“Oh God. Oh God! Fuck!” Arin bubbled the gem, still staring at it.

 

Dan turned to stare at the gem longingly. He licked his lips. “Can I… see it?”

 

“No.” Arin shook his head and sent the gem away. “There are more. There are fucking more! Fuck!”

 

“Are they… strong?” 

 

“They can be. Dammit!” Arin blasted the cave wall. “They’re not supposed to be here! I-I thought they were destroyed!” He blasted the wall again.

 

“Should Brian go back and get the others?”

 

“No. We’ll be fine with Manticore.”

 

Dan stiffened. “Manticore? Is he a good idea?”

 

“He’s our best chance. There are a lot of those fuckers.” Arin scowled and started muttering about mistakes and shattered gems under his breath.

 

Brian and Dan shared a look. 

 

“You sure, Arin?” Dan asked, swallowing hard.

 

“It’s the best choice.”

 

“Okay. You know best.” Dan nodded at Brian. Brian glared at him. “We’ll control him this time.”

 

_“Whatever you say.”_

 

Dan began moving his upper body in sensual swaying motions. Brian stared at him and ran up to him. Dan was pushed back by the impact but instinctively wrapped his arms around Brian. A bright light exploded as soon as Dan embraced Brain.

 

Manticore burst out of the explosion. “Miss me? I did too.” He smiled, showing his pointed teeth. “Arin!” His voice was gravelly and booming, like a public speaker who grew up in the midwest.

 

“Yeah. Come on. We need to fucking annihilate this fuckers.” Arin started to lead, but Manticore held him back. 

 

Manticore sniffed the air. “Wrong way. Follow.” He picked up Arin and sat him on his shoulder. “Ready for me?” His steps were strong, but silent. Deadly silent. It was moments like that when Arin remembered that Dan and Brian were created to be killing machines.

 

“Sure.” Arin looked around the cave shakily. “You sure this is the right way?”

 

“I can _smell_ them.” Manticore licked his lips hungrily.

 

Arin stiffened and looked around dutifully. “Are you okay?”

 

“Okay? Oh babe, I’m amazing” Manticore turned his head to Arin. “You’re cute. Thinking you can find them.” 

 

“Of course I can. I fucking made them.”

 

Manticore turned back to face the way he was creeping. “Thanks babe.”

 

“Don’t call me that.” Arin said. “I’m not your babe.”

 

“The Dan in me says you’re wrong.”

 

Arin blushed and looked away from Manticore. 

 

Manticore smelled the air. “Here.”

 

“The fusions?” Arin asked, readying his cannon. 

 

“Jump.” Manticore smiled again.

 

Arin leaped off of Manticore and landed gracefully. He held his cannon as threateningly as possible. 

 

Manticore laughed his rumbling laugh and drew his weapons. He smashed the knife into the mic. In a flash of light, it became nunchucks. The chains should’ve rattled as he moved. They didn’t.

 

“Where are those fuckers?” Arin growled.

 

“You scared?” 

 

Arin scowled. He opened his mouth to speak and screamed when something grabbed his ankle. “Fuck!” He aimed his cannon at the two arms wrapped around his ankle and shot it. It hit and the arms poofed into a pink and green shard combo.

 

Manticore was fighting off a monster with five legs when Arin bubbled it away.

 

“Watch out! Fucking watch out!” Arin shot a hand-like one with three legs while it crawled around a corner. Arin couldn’t even tell where Manticore _was_.

 

Manticore was lunging himself at every gem fusion he saw and poofing them away. The ground around him was covered in gem fusions. He kept smashing the gems to shards underneath his feet. He stopped fighting to bring the shards to his mouth, crunching on them. 

 

Arin turned to see what he was doing and started screaming bloody murder. “Dude, what the fuck?! What the hell?! Oh my God! You’re eating them! What the fuck?! What the fuck?! Oh my God!”

 

Manticore was shaking as he are more.

 

Shards. Shards. Eat. Consume. Gain. Become. More. More. More.

 

He crushed all the gems he could reach.

 

“No! Stop! What are you doing?!” Arin stared wide-eyed at him and tried to bubble as many gems as possible.

 

“More.” Manticore rumbled. “No! Stop! We need more. Let go of me!” Manticore started to become a body of bright light when he split apart.

 

Dan was sobbing in a crumpled heap. “Why?! Why’d we do it?!”

 

Brian’s hands were shaking. He stared at them. Too many thoughts were going to Dan for him to get a solid sentence.

 

Arin ran to Dan’s side. Dan cringed away from him and covered his face. “Don’t look at me! I’m shit! I’m a fucking monster!”

 

“Dan!” Arin tried to grab one of Dan’s hands. Dan slapped him. 

 

“Get away! Stay away! Don’t touch me!” He tried to push Arin away.

 

Brian was by his side in a literal flash and held him close. Dan sobbed into his shoulder. 

 

“I’m fucking disgusting. I’m fucking disgusting. I should die. Crush me.” Dan cried to Brian. Brian mentally shushed him and soothingly ran a hand through his bushy hair.

 

“You matter, Dan. Fuck. You’re important, man. I know you are.” Arin kept his distance and tried to vocally hug him. 

 

“Crush me into shards.” Dan sobbed. 

 

Arin gasped when he saw the shards ripping out of Dan and Brian’s skin. “Oh my God.” He mumbled, covering his mouth. 

 

Dan shook his head. “W-We need to meditate. T-Take us back h-home. We need to go back. Please.” He begged, not bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes. 

 

“Fuck. Yeah, man. Let’s go.” Arin didn’t know if he should hold Dan or not. Brian shook his head. Arin looked away quickly and started to walk back home. “D-Did we get them all?”

Brian nodded and carried Dan back to the temple.

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wouldn't write Grumps fanfics. But here I am.


End file.
